Dont Cry Ari
by mariena
Summary: Max two is left to die after max almost kills her. The scientists now know that max two is no longer needed and plan to get rid of there mistake. She runs for it, meeting up with an old friend, Ari who has been looking for her!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I love starting new fan-fics! To start out I'd like to say thanks to Anna May for all her help because without her this never would have gotten typed(Im an extremly lazy authress)! Also i do not own any of the Maximum Ride Characters. Somthing else Id like to add is please comment for I feed off of your comments and love consrtuctive critisium to further my writing skills. Thats all i guess so here is Ch 1 of Dont Cry Ari please enjoy!

Don't Cry Ari

Ch. 1 - Im not Max!

* * *

I hate Maximum Ride, how did she beat me and almost kill me. Why didn't she kill me? I lay on the floor right after I almost died from a royal beating from who they call "The Real Max". I hated that. They call me Max 2 or it.

Well, now they found out that she was, I guess is superior to me. Now what are they going to do with me now that I'm worthless. I wish she had killed me.

I looked at Jeb, who sharply looked away. He had never liked me, he was always stayed as far away from me as possible. To be honest I never really liked him. Jeb started giving orders to Ari and the other Erasers, they looked at me, bad sign.

Ari, from what I heard is Jeb's son but from what I've seen, he never treated him like a son. Poor kid was turned into an Eraser at age 6. I felt bad for him. For the past couple of months Ari had stuck by my side kinda like a friend. Wait I don't have friends.

They started to walk towards me, they stopped, and Jeb pointed at me.

"She's not needed anymore, get rid of her." Then he almost silently walked away.

I turned my gaze toward Ari and the other Erasers, slowly closing in on me. I didn't want to die. This was all Max's fault, so with what little strength I had left. I stood up, opened my wings, which hurt worse than I thought it would be and shot up. They dove after me, only to klonk heads. Ha ha, Stupid Erasers, who looked around and went out the huge hole in the wall made by the mutant kids, Iggy and Gasman.

Still couldn't figure out how a blind kid and an 8 year old made a bomb. Whatever. I used their created hole to get out.

Flying hurt, so bad, that as soon as I got far away, I landed at a convenience store. I walked in and went straight to the bathroom, where I started to clean up. I washed and rinsed my face and couldn't help thinking "What now!". I quickly pushed the thought away, pating my face with a paper towel. I looked a bit better, but not much. My face was bruised with several scratches. Then I turned away because I hated mirrors. Every time I look in a mirror, I see her. Maximum Ride, I hate her so much! Every thing is her fault!

I think I hated that most of all. I don't want to be Max 2 anymore. I want to be… to be. Who am I?

* * *

Well tell what you think and the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading! ; )

Mariena


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go another Chapter. Thanks for the comment I really apreciated it. Its nice to now some one likes what I write(sniff birngs tissue to nose). Keep commenting! Once agian I'd like to say I do not own any of these Maximum Ride characters. Well anuff of me heres Ch 2 of Don't Cry Ari.

Ch. 2 - A new ME!

* * *

Who am I. I leaned on the sink and looked at the mirror. I had always been Max, I had to be exactly like her. I had to be Max. Do what she would do, say what she would say. So much training, teaching I never got to be me but who was me.

I had replaced me with Max and thats all I knew how to be, to be Max. Well that's changing now, I am going to be the exact opposite from her. I am…umm…I need a name. However, first I need some sleep but where is a safe place. I stayed there trying to think, until I heard some commotion, a door shut.

I looked out and saw a car drive away. Its closed, as I looked around, seeing all the lights out.

Sweet, I'll sleep here and I'm starved, also tomorrow I find me a new life and name. With that, I scarfed down a deli sandwich. I found in a large fridge and started stuffing food in a plastic bag, which I also found.

Food for the road! Then I took a look around and there was a shower, probably for truckers but hey, I could use a shower, so I "borrowed" some soap and shampoo.

Man, this really was a 'convenience' store. I started walking to the shower when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. It was Clorax Bleach, hmm, a new look could do me good. I had heard 'Bleach' blonde was in. I picked up the small bottle and started looking for scissors. Score! I found them and then I entered the shower room.

I opened the bottle of bleach. Well, I guess there is no turning back and I poured the bleach into my hair as I tilted my back. I was being very careful not to get it near my eyes, and mouth. As I rinsed my hair with shampoo, I saw my Max hair color go down the drain, then I hoped into the shower.

Earlier, I had found some clean cleaning rags, I used them to dry me and my hair off. Now was the tough part, I was cutting my hair. At first it was hard, then it was fun! I cut it short so it flared at my neck and I gave myself long bangs, that were sloppily layered to one side of my head.

I looked at the changes I had made and the girl I saw in the mirror wasn't Max any more. Her eyes and facial features were almost the same, but this girl had short "bleach" blond hair and a huge smile on her face.  
----------------------------Next day-----------------  
I got up, extra early, and left the convenience store. Not before having breakfast. I guess the store didn't open till later cause I left in the after noon and no one came to open up.

I started walking and got to thinking that these clothes have to go, these are Max clothes, not… oh right, I need a name. Something not stupid like Maximum Ride.

I looked up at billboards, trying to piece a name together. Its harder than it seems, so I started sounding things out.

"Holly? Molly? Silvia? I am not good at this." It was just then that I ran into this boy. I fell to the ground and looked up. He was my age and had jet-black hair. He wasn't quite supermodel cute but I have to say he did look kinda cute for a normal boy. His eyes were very dark I couldn't tell the color of them. He also stood almost a half a foot higher than me, it made me feel short. Then he mentioned his hand toward me.

"Uh, sorry. Here, let me help you up. So, what's your name."

'I was trying to figure that out before I bumped into you,' is what I wanted to say, instead I got up by myself, smiled a fake smile at him, then walked away. He followed me. Dang it! He couldn't take the hint.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," he said, racing after me.

"I didn't give it," I said, shouting back to him.

"Oh, so that's how you are. Maybe I can guess," as he caught up to me and started walking backwards in front of me. Man, he was persistent!

"Let's see, you look like an Amber, Brie, Carrie, Sarah, Maria, I knew a girl named Damara. Am I close." He lifted his eyebrows and gave me a stupid smile. What was with this guy.

"Why do you want to know?" I was getting a little irritated.

"I'm Jake, does that help," he said with another stupid smile, then I added. "No, it doesn't." He must be blind for I was throwing all the hints that I could muster.

"I know! Its something sporty like Tenica or Maxine…"

That made me freeze and blurt out, "Never, in my life. NO! I loathe that name!" I think I startled him.

"Sorry," he said as he scratched his head.

I felt bad, then as if it would bite me, I had it. I remember the name, I had heard some where. I had told myself that if I could pick my name it would be…

"Its Cheryl," I said, almost relieved, then ran out of sight. I was way to fast for him.

* * *

Thanks for reading I look forward to your comments!

Mariena


End file.
